prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Bad Bones
| birth_place =Bitburg, Germany | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = ACW Wrestling School Alofa Dircor Karsten Kretschmer ROH Wrestling School Tommy Suede | debut = 2004 | retired = }} John Klinger (May 14, 1984) is a German professional wrestler better known by his ring name Bad Bones currently signed to Westside Xtreme Wrestling. Klinger has and continues to work internationally across various independent promotions ranging from Europe, England, Japan and the United States. Klinger has won multiple championships during his career, throughout a variety of wrestling companies. Career Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2009, 2014) Bad Bones first appeared in TNA during the September 29 TNA First Impact Tour where he defeated Karsten Kretschmer. He participated in and won the January 2011 edition of TNA Gut Check held in London, England. Impact Wrestling in London (2014) During the month of February, Bad Bones worked in several matches for TNA. On February 1, Bones faced Christopher Daniels in a dark match, losing to Daniels. On that same night, during the regular broadcast of Impact Wrestling, he loss to Samoa Joe. The following night on February 2, at TNA One Night Only: Joker's Wild 2, Bones teamed with Samoa Joe, to defeat Christopher Daniels and Robbie E in a qualifying match for the Joker's Wild Gauntlet match. The $100,000 Joker's Wild Gauntlet was later won by Ethan Carter III. During the February 27 edition of Impact Wrestling, Bones was selected by Magnus to be the opponent of Magnus' rival Samoa Joe. He was defeated by Joe in the brief match that followed. In Wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' :*''Shadow Driver'' (Sitdown Pumphandle Powerbomb) :*''Lariat'' (Malariat) :*''Manchester Missile'' (Spear) :*''Smooth Suede'' (Kryptonite Krunch) :*''Decapitation'' (Jumping Cutter) :*Bicycle Kick :*Crossface :*''Y.E.S.'' (You Eat Shit) :*''Dead Man's Hand'' *'Wrestlers Trained' :*Farmer Joe :*Jason Hendrix :*Jay Skillet :*Mike Schwarz :*Robert Dreissker :*Roxi *'Nicknames' :*''"German Psycho"'' :*''"Bad Bones"'' :*''"Best In Europe"'' *'Stables' :*Absolute Alliance with Absolute Andy, Jörg Guth and Shadow *'Tag Teams' :*The Champions of Champions with Absolute Andy :*Oberhausen Terror Corps with Carnage :*T-Bones with Thumbtack Jack *'Managers' :*Mr. Arrogance van Miller Championships and Accomplishments *'Art of Wrestling' ** Art of Wrestling Championship (1 time) *'Athletik Club Wrestling' **ACW German Championship (1 time) **ACW World Wrestling Championship (2 times) *'Catch Wrestling Norddeutschland' :*Deutsche Meisterschaft Championship *'Deutsche Wrestling Allianz' :*DWA European Championship *'East Side Wrestling' :*ESW Europameisterschaft Championship *'Fighting Spirit Federation' :*FSF Tag Team Championship *'Fiend Wrestling Germany' :*FWG Championship *'German Hurricane Wrestling' :*GHW Heavyweight Championship :*GHW Tag Team Championship *'German Stampede Wrestling' :*GSW World Heavyweight Championship :*GSW Tag Team Championship *'German Wrestling Federation' :*GWF Middleweight Championship *'German Wrestling Promotion' :*GWP World Championship :*WrestlingCorner.de Championship *'National Wrestling Alliance/International Catch Wrestling Alliance' :*NWA European Heavyweight Championship *'Union Of European Wrestling Alliances' :*European Heavyweight Championship *'Westside Xtreme Wrestling' :*wXw World Heavyweight Championship :*wXw World Tag Team Championship External links * Profile * Profile * TNA Gut Check Profile * Facebook * Twitter *Profile at Westside Xtreme Wrestling *Profile at German Wrestling Promotion *Profile at European Wrestling Association *Profile at Union of European Wrestling Alliances Category:German wrestlers Category:TNA Gut Check Category:1984 births Category:2004 debuts Category:1 Pro Wrestling alumni Category:All Star Wrestling alumni Category:Athletik Club Wrestling alumni Category:British Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Bullhead City Wrestling alumni Category:Catch Wrestling Norddeutschland alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Danish Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Deutsche Wrestling Allianz alumni Category:Dragon Gate alumni Category:Dramatic Dream Team alumni Category:Dutch Pro Wrestling alumni Category:East Side Wrestling alumni Category:European Professional Wrestling alumni Category:European Wrestling Association alumni Category:Fiend Wrestling Germany alumni Category:Fighting Spirit Federation alumni Category:Force One Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Freestyle Championship Wrestling alumni Category:German Hurricane Wrestling alumni Category:German Stampede Wrestling alumni Category:German Wrestling Federation alumni Category:German Wrestling Promotion alumni Category:German Wrestling United alumni Category:Insane Championship Wrestling alumni Category:International Catch Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom alumni Category:Irish Whip Wrestling alumni Category:Italian Championship Wrestling alumni Category:IWA Switzerland alumni Category:Kaientai Dojo alumni Category:Mad Wrestling Association alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:New European Championship Wrestling alumni Category:New Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Nordisch Fight Club alumni Category:Norwegian Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Power Of Wrestling alumni Category:Premier British Wrestling alumni Category:Professional Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Holland alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Fighters alumni Category:Pro Wrestling NOAH alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Secret Base alumni Category:Queens of Chaos alumni Category:Real Deal Wrestling alumni Category:Revolution Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Rhein-Neckar Wrestling alumni Category:Rings of Europe alumni Category:Riotgas Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Saarland Wrestling Organisation alumni Category:Scottish School Of Wrestling alumni Category:Super Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Swiss Championship Wrestling alumni Category:TopCatch alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Union Of European Wrestling Alliances alumni Category:Westside Dojo alumni Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling current roster Category:World Wide Pro Wrestling alumni Category:X-Sports:Wrestling alumni Category:X Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Adriatic Special Combat Academy alumni Category:Big Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:EVOLVE Wrestling alumni Category:Full House Wrestling alumni Category:Global Force Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Pride alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Showdown alumni Category:Progress Wrestling alumni Category:Rising Sun Wrestling Promotion alumni Category:Swiss Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:What Culture Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Defiant Wrestling alumni Category:Wrestle Gate Pro alumni